


The Turnaround Series

by Selena99



Series: The Turnaround [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: Elizabeth realizes her life was in a mess and she asks her parents to help. However, life has plans and Elizabeth has plans. Let's see who plans wins.
Series: The Turnaround [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174352





	1. Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have four chapters with Elizabeth and her children. The Trees will help us understand the family connections for the story

Elizabeth Imogene Webber (11/01/81)

**Parents:**

Dr. Jeffery 'Jeff' Hardy Webber

Dr. Carolyn 'Cara' Helmi Webber nee Martin

**Guardian:**

Audrey Hardy nee March (Dead)

**Children:**

Baby Lansing-Webber (05/2003, Dead)

Alexander Hardy Smith-Webber (05/11/2004)

Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber (05/04/2007)

Richelle Liberty Webber (11/14/2013)

**Siblings:**

Dr. Sarah Helene Webber-Julian (Full) ( 09/03/80)

Dr. Steven Lars Webber (Paternal Half) (07/11/77)

Hayden Barnes (Rachel Belin) (Paternal Half) (06/06/81)

**In-Laws:**

Dr. Leo Marcus Julian

Dr. Kelly Lee

**Nieces and Nephews:**

Aria Imogene Julian-Webber (06/29/2012)

Elijah Lars Julian-Webber (08/19/2015)

Stephanie Carolyn Webber (12/12/2016)

Penelope Lee Webber (12/12/2016)

Violet Rachel Finn-Barnes (11/16/2017)

**Godparents:**

Dr. Noah Drake

Terri Webber

**Godchildren:**

Kristina Edith Ashton-Davis (Became godmother in 2004)

Molly Adela Lansing-Davis (2005)

Lila-Rae Alcazar-Quartermaine (2006)

Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake (2008)

Aria Julian-Webber (2012)

Penelope Lee Webber (2016)

Violet Finn-Barnes (Became godmother in 2019)

**Paternal Side**

| 

**Maternal Side**  
  
---|---  
  
**Grandparents:**

Dr. Steven 'Steve' Hardy (Dead, 1996)

Helene Imogene Webber (Dead)

**Legal:**

Dr. Lars Webber (Dead)

**Step:**

Audrey Hardy (Dead)

**Great:**

Lyle Hardy (Dead)

Bernice Hardy (Dead)

| 

**Grandparents:**

Mikael 'Mic' Casper Henrik Martin (Dead)

Mary Adeline Martin nee Buchanan (Dead)

**Great:**

Adeline Buchanan (Dead)

James Buchanan (Dead)

Matti Martin (Dead)

Elizabeth Martin (Dead)  
  
**Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Richard 'Rick' Webber Sr. (Dead)

Teresa 'Terri' Imogene Arnett (nee Webber)

**Great-Step:**

Lucille Weeks RN (nee March) (Dead)

Edith Logan RN (nee March) (Dead)

| 

**Aunts & Uncle:**

Matti 'Matt' Buchanan Martin

Scarlet 'Lottie' Elea King (nee Martin) 

**Great:**  
  
**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Thomas 'Tom' Steven Hardy Sr.

| 

**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**  
  
**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

| 

**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

Josephine 'Fee' Aurora Martin (nee Marner) 

Demitrius 'Dem' King  
  
**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Simone Hardy (nee Ravelle)

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**  
  
**First Cousin:**

Richard ‘Ricky’ Webber Jr.

Reneesme ‘Esme’ Jenna Dante

**Great-Step:**

Anne Logan RN

| 

**First Cousin:**

Melinoe 'Mel' Elea Duff (nee King)

Adonis 'Ade' Casper King

Buchanan 'Bucky' Mikael Martin 

Lilian 'Lily' Bethany Lawrence (nee Martin)  
  
**Adoptive First Cousin:**

Michael ‘Mike’ Blake Webber

Thomas 'Tommy' Steven Hardy 

Laura Collins (nee Webber)

| 

**Adoptive First Cousin:**

Mabel Nylander-Martin  
  
**In-Law First Cousin:**

Sasha May Jackson (Partner of Esme)

Gemma Jane Kennedy-Webber

| 

**In-Law First Cousin:**

Mani Duff

Darcey Bell-King

Elena Martin (Clark)

Dexter Lawrence  
  
**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

Dr. Kevin Collins

| 

**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

Leigh Quinn  
  
**Second Cousin:**

Richard "Rick" Webber III (01/19/2017)

Helene "Lena" Jane Webber (03/09/2019)

| 

**Second Cousin:**

Adeline "Addy" Martin (05/28/2010)

Percy King Duff (07/26/2009)

Jay King (04/29/2011)

Axel Lawrence (03/03/2015)  
  
**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrovich Cassadine

Lucas 'Lucky' Lorenzo Spencer Jr.

Lesley 'Lulu' Lu Spencer

Anastasia "Ana" Hewitt Jacksons-Dante (05/25/2008)

**Step:**

Olivia 'Livvie' Locke-Clay (dead)

**Great-Step:**

Jeremy Hewitt Logan

| 

**Adoptive Second Cousin:**  
  
**In-Law Second Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Second Cousin:**  
  
**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

Ava Jerome-Cassadine

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**  
  
**Third Cousin:**

| 

**Third Cousin:**  
  
**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

Prince Spencer Stefan Niklosovich Cassadine (02/20/2006)

Charlotte Honor Cassadine (05/05/2009)

Rocco Spencer Falconeri (09/09/2013)

**Step:**

Katherine 'Kiki' Lauren Jerome (Dead)

Avery Corinthos-Jerome (11/04/2014)

| 

**Adoptive Third Cousin:**


	2. Alexander (Cameron but I change his name)

Alexander Hardy Smith-Webber (05/11/2004)

**Parents:**

Elizabeth Webber

Alexander Lewis (Zander Smith) (Dead)

**Siblings:**

Baby Lansing-Webber (05/2003)

Jacob Morgan-Webber (Maternal Half) (05/04/2007)

Richelle Webber (Maternal Half) (11/14/2013)

**Godparents:**

Skye Chandler-Quartermaine

Dr. Kelly Lee

**Paternal Side**

| 

**Maternal Side**  
  
---|---  
  
**Grandparents:**

Alexis Davis

Julian Jerome

**Adoptive Grandparents:**

Dr. Cameron Lewis (Dead)

**Great:**

Victor Jerome (Dead)

Kristin Bergman (Dead)

Mikkos Cassadine (Dead)

**Step Great:**

Helena Cassadine (Dead)

**Great-Great:**

Ivan Cassadine (Dead)

**Great-Great-Great:**

Stanislaus Cassadine (Dead)

Katya Cassadine (Dead)

| 

**Grandparents:**

Dr. Jeff Webber

Dr. Carolyn Webber

**Great:**

Mikael Martin (Dead)

Mary Martin (Dead)

Dr. Steve Hardy (Dead)

Helene Webber (Dead)

**Legal Great:**

Dr. Lars Webber (Dead)

**Step- Great:**

Audrey Hardy (Dead)

**Great-Great:**

Adeline Buchanan (Dead)

James Buchanan (Dead)

Matti Martin (Dead)

Elizabeth Martin (Dead)

Lyle Hardy (Dead)

Bernice Hardy (Dead)  
  
**Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Lucas Jones

Kristina Ashton-Davis

Molly Lansing-Davis

Leo Falconeri (2015)

**Great:**

Stavros Cassadine (Dead)

Stefan Cassadine (Dead)

Kristina Cassadine (Dead)

Valentin Cassadine

Evan Jerome Sr. (Dead)

Dino Antonelli (Dead)

Ava Jerome

Olivia Jerome 

**Step-Great:**

Irina Cassadine

| 

**Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Steven Webber

Dr. Sarah Webber-Julian

Hayden Barnes

**Great:**

Matti Martin

Scarlet King

Dr. Rick Webber (Dead)

Terri Arnett

**Step-Great-Great:**

Lucille Weeks (Dead)

Edith Logan (Dead)  
  
**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

Peter Lewis (Dead)

| 

**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

**Great:**

Dr. Tom Hardy  
  
**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

| 

**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

**Great:**

Josephine Martin

Demetrius King  
  
**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

**Great:**

Dr. Simone Hardy  
  
**First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Nikolas Cassadine

Kiki Jerome (Dead)

Avery Corinthos-Jerome

Charlotte Cassadine

| 

**First Cousin:**

Aria Julian-Webber

Elijah Julian-Webber

Stephanie Webber

Penelope Webber

Violet Finn-Barnes

**Great:**

Ricky Webber

Esme Dante

**Step-Great-Great:**

Anne Logan  
  
**Adoptive First Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Blake Webber

Dr. Tommy Hardy

Laura Collin

Mabel Nylander-Martin  
  
**In-Law First Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Sasha Jackson

Gemma Kennedy-Webber

Mani Duff

Darcey Bell-King

Elena Martin

Dexter Lawrence  
  
**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Dr. Kevin Collins

Leigh Quinn  
  
**Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Spencer Cassadine

| 

**Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Rick Webber

Lena Webber

Addy Martin

Percy Duff

Jay Martin

Axel Lawrence  
  
**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Nikolas Cassadine

Lucky Spencer

Lulu Spencer

Ana Jacksons-Dante

**Step-Great:**

Livvie Locke-Clay (Dead)

**Step-Great-Great:**

Jeremy Logan  
  
|   
  
**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Ava Jerome-Cassadine  
  
**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

**Great:**

Spencer Cassadine

Charlotte Cassadine

Rocco Falconeri

**Step-Great:**

Kiki Jerome (Dead)

Avery Corinthos-Jerome  
  
| 


	3. Jake

Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber (05/04/2007)

**Parents:**

Elizabeth Webber

Jason Morgan (Jason Moore or Jason Morgan Quartermaine)

**Siblings:**

Baby Lansing-Webber (Maternal Half) (Dead)

Emily Matthews-Morgan (Paternal Half) (Dead)

Alexander Smith-Webber (Maternal Half) (05/11/2004)

Richelle Webber (Full- no one knows yet) (11/14/2013)

**Legal Siblings:**

Lila McCall (Paternal Half) (Dead)

Daniel Edward Morgan (Paternal Half)

**Foster Siblings:**

Hope Morgan (Paternal Half) (No along with them)

**Godparents:**

Dr. Patrick Drake

Dr. Sarah Julian-Webber

**Paternal Side**

| 

**Maternal Side**  
  
---|---  
  
**Grandparents:**

Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Dead)

Susan Moore (Dead)

**Adoptive Grandparents:**

Dr. Monica Quartermaine

**Great:**

Edward Quartermaine (Dead)

Lila Quartermaine (Dead)

Bert Moore (Dead)

Mary Ann Moore (Dead)

**Great-Great:**

George Quartermaine (Dead)

Ida Zemlock (Dead)

Harold Morgan (Dead)

**Great-Great-Great:**

Martha Quartermaine (Dead)

Edgar Quartermaine (Dead)

| 

**Grandparents:**

Dr. Jeff Webber

Dr. Carolyn Webber

**Great:**

Mikael Martin (Dead)

Mary Martin (Dead)

Dr. Steve Hardy (Dead)

Helene Webber (Dead)

**Legal Great:**

Dr. Lars Webber (Dead)

**Step- Great:**

Audrey Hardy (Dead)

**Great-Great:**

Adeline Buchanan (Dead)

James Buchanan (Dead)

Matti Martin (Dead)

Elizabeth Martin (Dead)

Lyle Hardy (Dead)

Bernice Hardy (Dead)  
  
**Aunts & Uncle:**

AJ Quartermaine (Dead)

Drew Cain (Dead)

**Great:**

Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer

Bradley Wards (Dead)

Jimmy Lee Holt

**Great-Great:**

Alice Moore (Dead)

Hal Morgan (Dead)

| 

**Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Steven Webber

Dr. Sarah Webber-Julian

Hayden Barnes

**Great:**

Matti Martin

Scarlet King

Dr. Rick Webber (Dead)

Terri Arnett

**Step-Great-Great:**

Lucille Weeks (Dead)

Edith Logan (Dead)  
  
**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

Skye Chandler-Quartermaine

Dawn Winthrop (Dead)

Dr. Emily Quartermaine (Dead)

| 

**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

**Great:**

Dr. Tom Hardy  
  
**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

**Great:**

Luke Spencer

Charity Gatlin

| 

**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

Dr. Kelly Lee

Dr. Leo Julian

**Great:**

Josephine Martin

Demetrius King  
  
**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

**Great:**

Dr. Simone Hardy  
  
**First Cousin:**

Michael Corinthos III

Oscar Nero-Quartermaine (Dead)

Emily Scout Cain

**Great:**

Rebecca Holt

Justus Wards (Dead)

Faith Wards (Dead)

Edward Ashton (Ned Quartermaine)

Dillon Quartermaine

Heather Webber

**Step-Great:**

Lucky Spencer

Ethan Lovett

Lulu Spencer

Jonah Gatlin

| 

**First Cousin:**

Aria Julian-Webber

Elijah Julian-Webber

Stephanie Webber

Penelope Webber

Violet Finn-Barnes

**Great:**

Ricky Webber

Esme Dante

**Step-Great-Great:**

Anne Logan  
  
**Adoptive First Cousin:**

Lila-Rae Alcazar-Quartermaine

| 

**Adoptive First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Blake Webber

Dr. Tommy Hardy

Laura Collin

Mabel Nylander-Martin  
  
**In-Law First Cousin:**

Willow Tait

**Great:**

Olivia Quartermaine

| 

**In-Law First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Sasha Jackson

Gemma Kennedy-Webber

Mani Duff

Darcey Bell-King

Elena Martin

Dexter Lawrence  
  
**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Dr. Kevin Collins

Leigh Quinn  
  
**Second Cousin:**

Wiley Corinthos-Quartermaine

**Great:**

Maya Wards

Mary Wards

Brook-Lynn Ashton (Quartermaine)

Dr. Steve Webber

Franco Baldwin (Dead)

**Legal Great:**

Kristina Ashton-Davis

**Step-Great:**

Dante Falconeri

Leo Falconeri

Rocco Falconeri

Charlotte Cassadine

| 

**Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Rick Webber

Lena Webber

Addy Martin

Percy Duff

Jay Martin

Axel Lawrence  
  
**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Nikolas Cassadine

Lucky Spencer

Lulu Spencer

Ana Jacksons-Dante

**Step-Great:**

Livvie Locke-Clay (Dead)

**Step-Great-Great:**

Jeremy Logan  
  
|   
  
**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Ava Jerome-Cassadine  
  
**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

**Great:**

Spencer Cassadine

Charlotte Cassadine

Rocco Falconeri

**Step-Great:**

Kiki Jerome (Dead)

Avery Corinthos-Jerome  
  
|   
  
**Others Relatives:**

Eleanor Morgan (Dead)

Herbert Morgan (Dead)

Chole Morgan (Dead)

Herbert Quartermaine (Dead)

Celia Quartermaine (Dead)

Alexandria Quartermaine (Dead)

Herbert Quartermaine (Dead)

| 


	4. Richelle (Instead of Aiden, we have baby girl for Liz)

Richelle Liberty Webber (11/14/2013)

**Parents:**

Elizabeth Webber

Jason Morgan (Jason Moore or Jason Morgan Quartermaine)

**Siblings:**

Baby Lansing-Webber (Maternal Half) (Dead)

Emily Matthews-Morgan (Paternal Half) (Dead)

Alexander Smith-Webber (Maternal Half) (05/11/2004)

Jacob Morgan-Webber (Full) (05/04/2007)

**Legal Siblings:**

Lila McCall (Paternal Half) (Dead)

Daniel Edward Morgan (Paternal Half)

**Foster Siblings:**

Hope Morgan (Paternal Half) (No along with them)

**Godparents:**

Dr. Patrick Drake

Dr. Sarah Julian-Webber

**Paternal Side**

| 

**Maternal Side**  
  
---|---  
  
**Grandparents:**

Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Dead)

Susan Moore (Dead)

**Adoptive Grandparents:**

Dr. Monica Quartermaine

**Great:**

Edward Quartermaine (Dead)

Lila Quartermaine (Dead)

Bert Moore (Dead)

Mary Ann Moore (Dead)

**Great-Great:**

George Quartermaine (Dead)

Ida Zemlock (Dead)

Harold Morgan (Dead)

**Great-Great-Great:**

Martha Quartermaine (Dead)

Edgar Quartermaine (Dead)

| 

**Grandparents:**

Dr. Jeff Webber

Dr. Carolyn Webber

**Great:**

Mikael Martin (Dead)

Mary Martin (Dead)

Dr. Steve Hardy (Dead)

Helene Webber (Dead)

**Legal Great:**

Dr. Lars Webber (Dead)

**Step- Great:**

Audrey Hardy (Dead)

**Great-Great:**

Adeline Buchanan (Dead)

James Buchanan (Dead)

Matti Martin (Dead)

Elizabeth Martin (Dead)

Lyle Hardy (Dead)

Bernice Hardy (Dead)  
  
**Aunts & Uncle:**

AJ Quartermaine (Dead)

Drew Cain (Dead)

**Great:**

Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer

Bradley Wards (Dead)

Jimmy Lee Holt

**Great-Great:**

Alice Moore (Dead)

Hal Morgan (Dead)

| 

**Aunts & Uncle:**

Dr. Steven Webber

Dr. Sarah Webber-Julian

Hayden Barnes

**Great:**

Matti Martin

Scarlet King

Dr. Rick Webber (Dead)

Terri Arnett

**Step-Great-Great:**

Lucille Weeks (Dead)

Edith Logan (Dead)  
  
**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

Skye Chandler-Quartermaine

Dawn Winthrop (Dead)

Dr. Emily Quartermaine (Dead)

| 

**Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

**Great:**

Dr. Tom Hardy  
  
**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

**Great:**

Luke Spencer

Charity Gatlin

| 

**In-Law Aunts & Uncles:**

Dr. Kelly Lee

Dr. Leo Julian

**Great:**

Josephine Martin

Demetrius King  
  
**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:**

**Great:**

Dr. Simone Hardy  
  
**First Cousin:**

Michael Corinthos III

Oscar Nero-Quartermaine (Dead)

Emily Scout Cain

**Great:**

Rebecca Holt

Justus Wards (Dead)

Faith Wards (Dead)

Edward Ashton (Ned Quartermaine)

Dillon Quartermaine

Heather Webber

**Step-Great:**

Lucky Spencer

Ethan Lovett

Lulu Spencer

Jonah Gatlin

| 

**First Cousin:**

Aria Julian-Webber

Elijah Julian-Webber

Stephanie Webber

Penelope Webber

Violet Finn-Barnes

**Great:**

Ricky Webber

Esme Dante

**Step-Great-Great:**

Anne Logan  
  
**Adoptive First Cousin:**

Lila-Rae Alcazar-Quartermaine

| 

**Adoptive First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Blake Webber

Dr. Tommy Hardy

Laura Collin

Mabel Nylander-Martin  
  
**In-Law First Cousin:**

Willow Tait

**Great:**

Olivia Quartermaine

| 

**In-Law First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Sasha Jackson

Gemma Kennedy-Webber

Mani Duff

Darcey Bell-King

Elena Martin

Dexter Lawrence  
  
**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive First Cousin:**

**Great:**

Dr. Kevin Collins

Leigh Quinn  
  
**Second Cousin:**

Wiley Corinthos-Quartermaine

**Great:**

Maya Wards

Mary Wards

Brook-Lynn Ashton (Quartermaine)

Dr. Steve Webber

Franco Baldwin (Dead)

**Legal Great:**

Kristina Ashton-Davis

**Step-Great:**

Dante Falconeri

Leo Falconeri

Rocco Falconeri

Charlotte Cassadine

| 

**Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Rick Webber

Lena Webber

Addy Martin

Percy Duff

Jay Martin

Axel Lawrence  
  
**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Nikolas Cassadine

Lucky Spencer

Lulu Spencer

Ana Jacksons-Dante

**Step-Great:**

Livvie Locke-Clay (Dead)

**Step-Great-Great:**

Jeremy Logan  
  
**In-Law Second Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Second Cousin:**  
  
**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

| 

**In-Law Adoptive Second Cousin:**

**Great:**

Ava Jerome-Cassadine  
  
**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

| 

**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

**Great:**

Spencer Cassadine

Charlotte Cassadine

Rocco Falconeri

**Step-Great:**

Kiki Jerome (Dead)

Avery Corinthos-Jerome  
  
**Third Cousin:**

| 

**Third Cousin:**  
  
**Others Relatives:**

Eleanor Morgan (Dead)

Herbert Morgan (Dead)

Chole Morgan (Dead)

Herbert Quartermaine (Dead)

Celia Quartermaine (Dead)

Alexandria Quartermaine (Dead)

Herbert Quartermaine (Dead)

| 


End file.
